This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Molecular Biology Core was created to provide support services to COBRE investigators and members that are deemed essential to the successful completion of studies funded by the COBRE, as well as by other external funding sources. These services include microarray, DNA sequencing, oligonucleotide synthesis and bioinformatics. Users receive a cost break through subsidies provided by the core to offset the expenses they incur.